Quedate a mi lado
by CuttingEdge19
Summary: -Gracias por esta hermosa noche, Andrè…Te quiero tanto- -Yo también, Oscar…Ah, yo también-


_**Quédate a mi lado**_

_NOTA: Este fic me fue enviado hace tiempo para su publicación, pero no tengo ni el nombre de su autora, ni siquiera un mail, o una forma de contacto. Después de deliberar mucho conmigo misma, he decido publicarlo para que podáis todas disfrutarlo. _

Los ojos de Óscar se perdían entre el bello jardín del Palacio de Versalles, mientras acariciaba con nerviosismo la empuñadura de su espada; ¡Qué terrible pesadilla: Verse trastornada y arrebatada de razón al escuchar las dulces palabras de Fersen!…Ahora, ¿Qué?... Será presa fácil de las calumnias de la corte por cumplirle los caprichos al dueño de sus pensamientos: Si tan sólo pudiese controlar los latidos alocados de su alma enamorada no tendría que verse involucrada, en lo que va de sus veinticuatro primaveras, el reto más grande de toda su vida.  
Nuevamente, sus ojos se dirigían en dirección al horizonte... Lanzó un hondo suspiro, y se encaminó a las caballerizas para volver a la mansión; no sin martillar una y otra vez en su cabeza aquel desafortunado momento.

-Querida Oscar; jamás me has otorgado el placer de verte como la bella fémina que eres. Por favor, nos complacerías a todos si llegases a la fiesta vestida de mujer- Le acarició con la mirada; cómplices de una conversación entre los preparatorios festivos de Su Majestad, la reina María Antonieta.  
Oscar no cabía del asombro ante la proposición del príncipe de sus ilusiones. Así que tomó una pose un poco más relajada, en lo que le permitía la situación, y de esa manera salir airosa de esa complicada conversación.  
-Su Majestad no me lo permitiría jamás, Lord Fersen. Además- levantó su mirada para acentuar su desaprobación por aquella proposición- no será vuestra merced quien se caerá en plena tertulia ante toda la corte-terminó con una sonrisa leve.  
Debido al comentario, el Conde soltó una carcajada que despertó la curiosidad de todos los allí presentes. Un golpe en la canilla detuvo el espectáculo, y todos siguieron con la plática de la fiesta; sin dejar de cuchichear de la intromisión de aquel conde austriaco.  
-Siempre con tus sarcasmos, Oscar. Quisiera que por una vez en tu vida aceptases un reto… que no tenga que ver con tu deber de Comandante, ¡Claro!-  
Se atrevió a mirarle de pleno el rostro, intentando verse enojada ante el 

comentario…cosa imposible. Su cara era la perfección de todas las criaturas creadas por el Altísimo; ¡Por todos los dioses!: Sería capaz de quedarse a admirarle la vida entera y jamás salir de ese momento. De repente, sus ojos se perdieron inmersos en la candidez de sus palabras, de sus labios. Tan perfectos…  
-Oscar…¡¡Oscar, escúchame siquiera!!- Le reprendió su ausencia en la conversación, mientras los reproches la devolvían a tierra.  
-Disculpadme, Fersen. El desvelo no me permite estar alerta- Le dijo, mientras su mano se enredaba en su espesa y rubia cabellera.  
Mientras trataban de entablar nuevamente el tema, El lugarteniente Gerodelle interrumpe la amena conversación entre ambos, y se dirige a Oscar con paso cortante y sigiloso.  
-Dispénseme, mi Comandante; pero lo que debo comunicarle es de suma importancia- Y, sin vacilar, se acerca a su oído pronunciando palabras inteligibles, ante la enorme cantidad de gente que deambula en el salón.  
Al escuchar las palabras de Gerodelle, su rostro se trastocó de inmediato por la noticia recibida; tanto que no prestaba atención a la mirada penetrante de los curiosos por la cercanía del conde a la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial de Francia.  
-Gerodelle; ¿Estás seguro de la veracidad de la fuente?- Preguntó totalmente absorbida por la sorpresiva noticia.  
-Totalmente, mi Comandante. Tengo testigos de aquel hecho-.  
-…Bueno, no hay que darle vueltas al asunto. Dispénseme, Lord Fersen; pero el deber me llama.-  
-No os preocupéis, Oscar. Sólo haced lo vuestro…-Se acercó un poco hasta su oído para susurrarle- Pero; la apuesta se mantiene en pie, ¿No?-.  
Nuevamente se dejó envolver en la tersura de sus palabras, en la complicidad de ambos,…No pudo desistir ante su encanto que la volvía frágil y ligera como pluma en el viento.  
-De acuerdo, Fersen- Sus ojos entrecerrados ocultaban su desazón por su debilidad-…Tú ganas: Iré a la fiesta-  
Finalmente se retira… con el inmenso peso de la derrota obstruyéndole el aliento…  


Galopeaba con fuerza hacia su guarida, dejando que el viento golpee fuertemente en su cara para disipar los absurdos y entregarle el temple ante lo que se avecinaba.  
Finalmente, llega con velocidad impresionante a la Mansión Jarjayes; cosa que no pasó desapercibida para unos ojos verdes que esperaban ansiosos su regreso.  
Mientras bajaba de su corcel para llevarlo al establo, frunció el ceño al observar la luz proveniente de él. Al llegar al establo, Oscar se percata de esa sombra familiar que trabajaba; aún amparado en la oscuridad de la noche.  
-Andrè, Andrè, Andrè: ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de trabajar a estas horas, eh?- Le dijo con tono desaprobador, con los brazos entrecruzados y apoyada en César; como un respaldo.  
-Mira quién lo dice: A las horas que vienes a llegar- Ríe somnoliento, con los ojos cerrados, adivinando ese timbre de voz… que retumba una y otra vez con fuerza en su corazón.  
-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ; En todo caso- Le dijo, mientras estira sus brazos cuán largos son hacia arriba- Vamos… Ven conmigo: Bebamos unas copas en mi habitación, que ambos merecemos descanso- Puso sus manos en sus hombros que le obligaron a voltearse y enfrentarse a su cálida mirada y sonrisa.  
"No me mires así, Oscar: Que me vuelvo loco cuando estás cerca de mí…".  
- Bueno, Oscar. Déjame terminar de cargar la paja al establo y voy para allá-

En la Mansión, reinaba la tranquilidad y la paz; de repente, una luz se asoma a la ventana de la cocina y se vislumbran dos personas conversando amenamente en la mesa.  
- …Y fue así como me gané dos orejas de oso con los cucharonazos de la abuela- Le dijo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- ¡¡ Ja, ja, ja!! ; Y de seguro te los merecías- dijo perspicazmente, al notar la presencia de Madame Montblanc.  
-¡¡Noo, qué va!! , si me los gané porque está muy refunfuñona con todos… y se desquita conmigo: No es justo- murmuró mientras bebía su taza de té con rabia.  


-Perdón: ¿Quién es la persona refunfuñona de la que tanto hablan?- dijo con tono sosegado y decidido a la vez.  
Andrè no le dio importancia a la sombra que estaba parada detrás de él y continuó con su charla.  
-Pues mi abuela, ¿Quién más?...¡¡ABUELAAAAA!!- Gritó, y escupió todo el té a la mesa.  
-¡¡Mira Mozambique imprudente: Te las vas a ver conmigo; bueno-para-nada!!- Salió tras él quien corría alrededor de la mesa tras la paliza que le esperaba con el endemoniado cucharón, entretanto Oscar observaba aquella típica escena con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Al ver la rapidez de su abuela, sin pensarlo, puso a Oscar como escudo protector ante la amenazante anciana y su arma.  
-¡Oye; a mí no me metas en tus asuntos!- le dijo, replicándole a Andrè; quien no dejaba de sujetarla por la cintura para que no escapara.  
-Lo siento; pero ahora eres mi escudo anti-cucharonzazos-  
Cuando Andrè se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, su rostro se tornó carmesí y sus palabras atropelladas no lograban coordinar con cordura sus pensamientos.  
-Perdona, discúlpame, Óscar…yo, eh-  
-Vamos, Andrè; que no es para tanto. Permiso, Nana: Tenemos cosas pendientes que hablar con el Bueno-para-nada- Y después de eso, lo llevó del brazo hacia la habitación. Mientras se iban alejando de la cocina, un oscuro sentimiento la llenó de pena y bajó su cabeza cansada.  
-André…tan enamorado de alguien imposible- Miró melancólica a ambos seres, tan unidos por cariños paralelos, que van camino a un futuro abismo sin fondo. Cerró los ojos y se alejó a su recámara con la amargura en su alma y el peso en sus piernas.

La chimenea lanzaba lengüetas de fuego, mientras Andrè intentaba apaciguarlos con el atizador en mano. Oscar llegó a la habitación con dos botellas llenas de vino tinto, y miraba añorante a su antiguo compinche de travesuras; realizando su acostumbrada labor de encender la chimenea. Ya prendida la chimenea, toma una 

posición más relajada y va a sentarse con Oscar, en tanto ella sirve las copas de vino.  
-Eso debo hacerlo yo, Oscar. Yo soy tu lacayo y debo servirte- Le tomó de la muñeca, replicándole como tantas veces lo hacía, cuando intentaba ayudarle en algo.  
-¡Pamplinas!: Puedo ayudarte tal cual como lo haces tú-  
-No me compares contigo…Eres de otra clase, no es correcto- Desvió su acción mientras conversaban, quitándole la botella de las manos.  
-Siempre rebajando tu perfil hasta el suelo, Andrè… Quisiera que me vieses como un ser humano igual que tú-  
Oscar lo miró reprochablemente, y después agachó su cabeza sin poder articular palabra alguna y, con su mano, movió la copa que contenía el espeso vino tinto.  
-…Bueno; en realidad, yo tengo la culpa por haber abismado la diferencia, cuando éramos unos niños. Pero quisiera que eso quedara en el pasado, André-  
Lo miró tan profundamente, que temía cometer alguna locura si mantenía esa mirada limpia y serena…Notó que la claridad de sus ojos se iban desvaneciendo a medida de que se perdía en pensamientos. Sabía la angustia que presionaba su pecho con cada suspiro que daba…  
-No deberías ser tan evidente en tu pesar, Oscar: No delante de la Reina…-  
Lo miró sorprendida, ante el alcance de sus deducciones por su actitud cabizbaja.  
-Tú qué sabes…-  
Vació rápidamente el contenido de su copa, mientras él la observaba anonadado. La mirada orgullosa de su pequeña Oscar se ahogaba en la botella de vino, y pedía auxilio a gritos a través de sus ojos tormentosos; cubierto por la espesa capa de rubias pestañas que ocultaban su tristeza. Para cualquier persona pasaría desapercibida la quemante desazón de su alma; sólo su valet, que velaba día y noche por sus dulces sueños comprendería el mensaje indirecto de su pena. Sintió su corazón encogerse ante la causa de sus desdichas;… Era tan obvio, pero su ser renegaba una y mil veces la razón.  
-E-Es… Es por Fersen,… ¿Verdad?- Lo pronunció cortante, con el sabor amargo en sus labios.  


Al escucharlo, soltó una carcajada que sonó más a un grito desesperado que a una risa despreocupada, mientras su cuerpo se echaba atrás del cansancio que le causaba el tema.  
-Hans Axel Von Fersen…El típico caso de amor no correspondido; Sé lo que piensas, Andrè. Compartiría tu opinión; si no estuviese en mi lugar…-  
-Te entiendo, Oscar. Pero debes sacártelo del corazón: Sus ojos se iluminan sólo ante la presencia de María Antonieta, además que no-  
De repente, sus ojos quedan inertes clavados por el dolor de sus sentimientos, su coraza se desquebrajaba por las palabras de su amigo. Sus manos van hacia su rostro, y solloza en silencio…luego recobra el aliento.  
-Es-es patético…Yo: Una persona con un brillante puesto en la escala social, con gente que me aprecia; por más que un vestido con escote. Andrè: ¡No tienes idea de cuán importante es para mí el hecho de realizarme!...pero-pero siento un agujero en el pecho al pensar en él: No quiero, no debo amarlo… sin embargo-  
En el instante en el que lloraba, Andrè se hincó delante de su amiga. Quitó las manos de su rostro, mientras con sus pulgares retiraba algunas lágrimas rebeldes que caían en su mejilla.  
-Mi princesa…te pido que no llores por él. Mi mundo entero se desmoronaliza al verte sufrir- dijo eso, tomó sus manos fuertemente y las besó con infinita ternura- Eres tan hermosa, que cualquier hombre caería a tus pies por tenerte entre sus brazos sólo una vez; sólo debes encontrar la persona que te haga feliz, sin dañarte. Sin embargo, debes aparentar, Oscar: Que no te perturbe; tienes un deber que cumplir,… Y yo estoy aquí apoyándote. No olvides nunca eso…Ahora sonríe, que no quiero que las lágrimas en tus ojos empañen la nitidez de tu alma-.  
Sonrió levemente ante la candidez de sus palabras y el cariño inmenso que sentía por Andrè.  
-Pero,- dijo mientras tomaba su mentón con el pulgar de su mano- si acaso se atreviese a haceros sufrir, le arrancaría la cabeza con las manos y te la entregaría en una bandeja de plata-  
Ante la reacción de Oscar por el comentario de su amigo, ambos comenzaron a reír como nunca. Sinceramente, Andrè es el hermano que siempre ha querido tener: 

Todo el tiempo cambiaba sus lágrimas por risas, curaba sus heridas y era la constante sombra silenciosa en cada paso de su vida. Agradecía a Dios por su presencia, pues no concebía la vida sin ese hermoso ángel guardián que tenía al lado; que era parte de su corazón.  
Sin dudarlo un sólo segundo, lo levantó del suelo y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Oscar…- alcanzó a murmurar de la impresión que le embargaba su rostro.  
Luego, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho con fuerza. Andrè sentía que desvanecería en cualquier momento ante las emociones que lo consumían: El amor de su vida le abrazaba con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar.  
-Gracias, amigo… gracias por ayudarme con esto-  
-De qué, Oscar…siempre podrás contar conmigo-  
Pero pronto recuperaría la cordura; en su mente volvería a la luz el hecho por el cual se mantiene compartiendo un par de copas con el amor de su vida: Fersen…siempre sería Fersen su alegría, su desdicha, su esperanza. Vencido por el infatigable peso de su conciencia, le acarició la cabeza tiernamente; en su alma aún punzaba mil veces el intenso amor hacia Oscar, cuando la veía sufrir injustamente ante el desamor del amante de María Antonieta, pero sabía que sólo podía consolarla y apoyarla en cualquier situación que la hiciese feliz… Con ello, podía considerarse completo… Con ello debería considerarse completo; aún cuando no lo fuese.

A la mañana siguiente, la guardia de la Reina francesa estaba convocada para una reunión de emergencia; hecha por la mismísima Comandante, tras la fiesta pensada para un par de días más. Reunión que comprometería con especial rigor la seguridad de la velada y el especial cuidado con personajes no tan bien esperados, como Madame Polignaç y su familia, que siempre trascendían en las fiestas de la corte con algún desagradable acontecimiento.  
Un agradable aroma fresco envolvía la tersura del viento que otorgaba un aire de magnificencia al imponente palacio de Versalles; donde estaban organizados en fila ordenada toda la guardia francesa. Del pórtico del palacio, después de una larga 

charla con su majestad, salía la Comandante a encarar al increíble grupo de nobles caballeros, expectantes ante las palabras de su superior:  
-Muy buenos días, Guardia Imperial Francesa: Agradezco de antemano la espera; por lo que seré breve en lo que diré: El motivo, por el cual, me encuentro con ustedes tiene dos justificaciones importantes; por lo cual pido su atención y condescendencia ante los deberes que tenemos, y también para otorgar congratulaciones debido a actos heroicos producidos a lo largo de la semana…-  
Todos esperaban las felicitaciones, especialmente el Conde Gerodelle; De quien, jamás cabía duda, era una de las personas más dedicadas a su labor. A pesar de que los presuntos celos profesionales; totalmente justificables ante la derrota de la batalla entre él y Oscar por la apreciable posición como Comandante de la Guardia Imperial Francesa; nunca se le vio rebeldía ante los mandatos de su Superior…Mucho menos indiferencia. Inclusive, fue y es uno de los más allegados a la joven heredera en misiones de alto peligro; manejando con maestría la situación y combatiendo con fervor cada una de sus batallas.  
En ese preciso instante, su rostro mostraba satisfacción ante lo que le esperaba.  
-Para otorgar mayor relajo a vosotros; delante de su Majestad, Luis XVI, otorgar la medalla de honor a los siguientes caballeros por la misión y su excelente actitud heroica y fiel a la defensa de la pasividad del reino:…-  
Y con postura solemne, comenzó a llamar a los caballeros por nombre y apellido. Todos dieron un paso al frente, mientras las puertas del majestuoso Palacio se abrieron de para en par, para recibir al Monarca y su próximo discurso.  
Con actitud satisfactoria, miró a los valientes nobles que lograron detener a unos malhechores, ladrones profesionales que extraían valiosas especies de valor en las más importantes familias cercanas a la corte de Versalles, sin lograr siquiera recuperar los objetos de valor. Sin embargo, con ayuda de la familia de Bouillè, y una exhaustiva operación lograron acorralarlos y atraparlos infragantes en el delito: Una excelente idea de la Comandante y una impresionante organización de parte del Lugarteniente Gerodelle con los subordinados en la misión…  
- Os saludo con gran gozo, pues hoy veo a diez personas, con el deber arraigado en vuestros corazones y en vuestro espíritu, que no se vieron apabullados ante el 

peligro que se les presentaba enfrente de sus ojos; sino que lo analizaron con la mente fría y con actitud paciente, dones que os son otorgados en demasía ante el fervor patriótico que llevan en el alma. Estimada Comandante, Lugarteniente y subordinados: Agradezco la noble acción ante la adversidad, y espero que con este estímulo jamás quede duda alguna de que la fidelidad a la corona y a la patria quedarán apremiadas; como también ningún acto criminal quedará impune: Comandante de la Guardia Imperial; Oscar François de Jarjares…-  
Inmediatamente, Oscar se hincó como acto reverencial ante Su Majestad; quien admiraba a aquella mujer: Valiente, perseverante, inteligente y con un arraigado espíritu de lucha y del deber ante la seguridad del reino. El Rey le hizo un ademán para que se levantara; y enseguida le otorgó una medalla como signo de la excelente labor realizada. Toda la Guardia aplaudió el acontecimiento; mientras fueron entregadas otras medallas a la Comandante, quien debería otorgar las congratulaciones en presencia del Rey.  
- Ahora, comenzaré con la entrega de las medallas, de acuerdo al grado de participación que ocuparon durante el incidente: Lugarteniente Víctor Clement de Girodel…-  
Dio un paso al frente, enfrente de Oscar; mientras ella le coloca la medalla en el cuello. Acto seguido, tomó férreamente su mano y pronunció ante todos los presentes:  
-Felicito su acto de valor, ejemplo para los próximos aspirantes a un puesto en la Guardia Imperial-  
Su espíritu estaba exaltado de la emoción que le producía este momento. Pero guardó todo entusiasmo para otro momento: Tomó posición marcial y se retiró con el mismo semblante hacia su posición inicial. Lo mismo ocurriría con los otros afortunados ante el gran momento…  
Terminada la audiencia; el Rey se excusó ante sus obligaciones, sin agasajar nuevamente a la Guardia. Después del suceso; la Comandante reanudó la compostura y se dirigió nuevamente a la Guardia:  
-… Después de este pequeño incentivo a su labor; quisiera recordarles que en menos de una semana se realizará una gran fiesta, preparada por su Majestad 

María Antonieta. Por lo que la seguridad ahora más que antes se verá reforzada por nosotros; dada la plena dicha de la Corona ante nuestra eficiencia, se ve también entregada la confianza de una excelente labor y, por supuesto, el éxito de la fiesta sin contratiempos: De todo esto estamos encargados nosotros. Por lo que no nos pedirán más del excelente desempeño que hemos demostrado durante este tiempo: Que siga manteniéndose sin empañamientos ni equivocaciones; por lo que a mí respecta: Tengo plena confianza en sus habilidades, por lo que la prudencia y la constancia son vuestras armas de ahora en adelante. Poderos iros tranquilos, están relevados de sus labores por el día de hoy…-  
Inmediatamente, la Guardia hizo uso de la orden, a excepción de Gerodelle; quien necesitaba hablar con su Comandante lo más pronto posible. Pero se detuvo al ver la compañía que absorbía su interés…  
-Saliste muy temprano, Oscar. Ni siquiera me diste tiempo para prepararme y acompañarte- le dijo, mientras ambos iban hacia las caballerizas a alistarse y llegar a la mansión lo más pronto posible.  
- No seas tan sobre protector, Andrè. Puedo perfectamente cuidar de mí si a eso te refieres: Además que tienes suficiente trabajo como para abrumarte con otras cosas menos prescindibles como éstas-  
Agachó la cabeza con nostalgia; sinceramente se sentía dejado de lado entre tanto trabajo de parte de Oscar. Si se ponía a pensar, jamás en sus diecinueve años junto a ella dio como excusa demasiado trabajo como para compartir un largo tiempo junto a ella… Bueno, eso es obvio: La oportunidad de que un simple palafrenero como él, enamorado de una noble como Oscar estuvieran por casualidad unidos por el destino, era ínfima: Sus momentos juntos; inclusive en peleas y entrenamientos, son un tesoro dentro de su corazón. Pero, ahora…  
-"Extraño tu presencia en la mansión, Oscar. ¡Me haces tanta falta!..."-  
-Andrè, ¿Me estás escuchando?-dijo francamente fastidiada ante la indiferencia de su amigo. Él la miró con los ojos vacíos y suspiró mientras arreglaba su montura:  
-No es nada, Oscar. Sólo estoy cansado-  
-¡¡Bah!! ; Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de visitarte cuántas veces quisiese, me daría por satisfecha, aún con el trabajo que haces…-  


La quedó mirando, sorprendido de ese gran alcance. Ella se había montado ya en su caballo, y terminó su idea mirándole fijamente:  
-…Para molestarte cuántas veces quisiera, como cuando éramos niños-  
-¡¡Eso sí que no es justo, Oscar!!... Yo-yo…Nunca hablas en serio conmigo-  
-De acuerdo…hablaremos en serio. Vamos al lago y te hago una proposición-  
Sonrió incitadora, mientras Andrè tragó saliva…Un tanto nervioso por lo que podría pasar.  
-Lo que digas, Oscar. Yo te sigo-

Llegaron rápidamente a las orillas del lago. Por alguna razón, Andrè llegó con rapidez anteponiendo su caballo al de ella…Ansioso quizás por la propuesta que podría hacer ella. Le miró bastante extrañada por la actitud que tomó después de ese disgusto que le hizo pasar… ¡Claro! , ella aún le veía como un niño travieso. No se daba cuenta que la avidez que lo impulsaba a estar siempre a su lado era empujado por un fortísimo sentimiento.  
-¡¡Ya detente, André!!...Uf…¡¡Eres realmente detestable: Te pido que cambies la cara, me alegas que estás cansado y ahora corres como si fueses niño en noche navideña!! –  
Paró de repente, por lo que el viento desordenó su cabello. Frunció el entrecejo dejando ver su molestia ante su actitud. Andrè se sintió un poco abrumado ante la esporádica muestra de cariño que siempre le deja notar.  
-Discúlpame por ser un poco carismático, Oscar… ¿No sabía que te sacaba de juicio las personas alegres?: ¡Claro! , como te encuentro de los mil demonios por culpa del condecito ese…-  
Le miró con los ojos inyectados de rabia, y después dio vuelta la cabeza; sinceramente estaba hastiada y quisquillosa con todo el mundo…Realmente la culpa no era de Andrè, pero sus palabras no hacían más que enervar su ánimo hasta niveles insospechables;…Fersen, ése era el punto de su molestia.  
-Olvídalo, Andrè…Necesito hablar contigo-  
-Si sigues con esa cara, Oscar, te convertirás en una vieja amargada antes de tiempo…-  


-Cállate, Andrè…-  
-Digo… Si así quieres conquistar al Conde no te servirá, ¿eh?-  
-Por favor, cállate…-  
-¡Vamos, Oscar! : No te lo tomes a pecho, no seas tan melodramática…-  
-¡¡Te dije que te callaras!!-  
Andrè apenas cabía de la estupefacción por la metamorfosis de su amiga. Se detuvieron ante la arboleda que cercaba la laguna, mientras los ojos tormentosos de Oscar apenas contenían las lágrimas.  
-Oh-oh-…Oscar, te pido disculpas. Lo siento-  
-Ya no importa… no quiero seguir hablando contigo, obviamente es inútil tratar de alivianarte la carga. No puedo entender ese afán de víctima que te has propuesto- Sus ojos se perdían en aquel lago, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en una mal disimulada rabia contra Andrè.  
-…A ti te ocurre algo, Oscar. ¡No me mientas!: Es ese maldito de Fersen quien te tiene así. Es-es por él que ya no sonríes…Ni siquiera te concentras en tu trabajo; ¡Oscar!: Aléjate de él, nunca será para ti-  
Escuchó aquellas hirientes palabras, y sus puños se cerraban tanto, que sus nudillos se ponían blancos de la cólera que le embargaba… tanto, como su alma.  
-No me importa lo que digas, ni siquiera lo que sientes: Es obvio que jamás sentirás lo que yo he sufrido…-  
Al decir esto, partió al galope, dejando totalmente anonadado por sus hirientes palabras a un Andrè con el corazón destrozado y el alma vacía. No atinó a nada más que a seguirla con la velocidad de un rayo; pero fue cosa inútil. Oscar se había ido rápidamente lejos del lugar, y espoleaba el caballo con fuerza tal, que fácilmente salió a luz el frontis de la Mansión en su plena lucidez. Dejó rápidamente el caballo y se fue a su habitación sin saludar a nadie.  
Entre la oscuridad de aquélla, se culpaba una y otra vez por confiar en él. Quería contarle de la proposición de Fersen, del vestido preparado para la ocasión, de sus dudas y temores…NADA. No le contaría nada: ¿Para qué?, si según él no estaba al nivel de ella… tonto: Todavía no se daba cuenta de la estima que le tenía, sin importar las clases sociales…bueno, daba igual. Jamás entendería el desamor en 

carne propia; tal como lo vive ella misma.  
-"Eres un idiota, Andrè…te odio con todo mi ser"-  
Murmuró mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Un día domingo, a cuatro días de la fiesta, Oscar se dirigió hacia Madame Montblanc para pedirle algo totalmente inusual para su persona.  
-Eh-Mmmmm… Nana…-Dijo, casi susurrándole las palabras.  
-Sí, mi niña…-  
-Necesito ah…algo que…-  
-Dígame, niña Oscar: ¿Necesita algo de mí?-  
Sorprendida por su propio alcance, comenzó a toser un tanto avergonzada.  
-Sí… ¡cof, cof!... Em, es un tanto raro lo que debo pedirle, Nana. Me cuesta tanto decirle…-  
-¡Ah, niña! : Ya dígalo que tengo mucho que hacer con el almuerzo-Se dio la vuelta para verla de frente.  
Sus ojos se achicaron, y sentía que el aire no corría por sus pulmones: Era realmente denigrante. Comandante de la Guardia Imperial Francesa a los catorce años, y apenas lograba articular palabra para una simple, pero dolorosa petición. Dio un largo suspiro, y tomó coraje para decírselo.  
-La reina dará una fiesta, será de gran expectación: Me preguntaba si po-podrías confeccionarme un…-  
Los ojos de la anciana casi salían de sus cuencas al adivinar la intención de esa muchacha, a quien añoraba tanto como si fuese su propia hija.  
-¿¡Lady Oscar: Quiere que le confeccione un-!?-Oscar tapó su boca, al darse cuenta que Andrè entró a la cocina a buscar el servicio.  
-¡Shuu!...Ni una sola palabra de esto: A nadie. ¿Qué me dice?-  
-Pues, ¡Claro, mi niña!: Será un placer- sonrió complaciente ante la proposición…Era su único anhelo.  
-Gracias, Nana: Sabía que podía contar contigo- terminó con una sonrisa, pero desapareció inmediatamente al ver a Andrè: Sus ojos echaban chispas con sólo tenerlo cerca. Así que salió rápidamente de la cocina sin mirarle siquiera. Sin 

embargo, se dio cuenta de una lágrima fugaz que mojó su mejilla: La hirió…la hirió en lo más profundo de su ser, quería desaparecer de este mundo si lo odiaba de alguna forma.  
No pudo esperar: El corazón le pedía a gritos que la confrontara, que le dijese cuánto sentía el incidente, que lo último que desearía en este mundo era dañarla. Subió con rapidez las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos.  
Sintió extrañeza al ver la puerta entreabierta, así que entró con sutileza. Grande fue su sorpresa al constatar que no se encontraba en la habitación. Decepcionado, salió de inmediato hacia el pórtico de la mansión; con una espina que punzaba una y otra vez en su corazón, un dolor indescriptiblemente agudo en el pecho le vaciaba el alma a través de las lágrimas; que corrían por su rostro.  
-Dios mío, Oscar…Si supieses cuán caro para mí es el precio de tu condena: ¿Algún día llegaré a tocar tu corazón?; más nunca he pedido tu amor. Mi única aspiración es no verte sufrir…No, no; mi única aspiración debería ser el no ser tu sufrimiento, mi bella princesa. Acaso lo entenderías…acaso lo soportaría-  
Era de noche. La lluvia ligera rozaba su cuerpo otorgándole sensatez y calma; sabía que pasaría… de vez en cuando venía el pesar en su vida: rápido y furioso destrozaba su entereza y lo dejaba lleno de dudas, como náufrago en el mar de sus pensamientos…pero después veía a Oscar a su lado; tan real, tranquila, e inclusive amable: El faro que lo llevaba a buen puerto. Debía controlarse, secar sus lágrimas y aparentar tranquilidad una vez más… por ella, su eterna enamorada: No volvería a poner en jaque lo único valioso en su vida otra vez. Primero muerto antes de volver a dañarla, aún a costa de su propio sacrificio…

Día domingo. Después de tantos quehaceres, del interminable trabajo de parte de Oscar y de Madame Montblanc; lograron terminar el bello vestido: Una pieza insuperablemente bella, con delicados encajes entrecruzando el diseño. De color blanco con los encajes celestes ajustadísimo al cuerpo, era una maravilla exquisita al mirarlo.  
Oscar se quedó mirándolo, como deslumbraba…aún inerte, sobre su cama. Gracias al Altísimo que su padre tuvo una diligencia que iba a demorarle un buen tiempo 

lejos de la mansión…por si las cosas no resultaban del modo propuesto por ella.  
-¡No: mil veces no!... debo tener una actitud positiva: Bailaré con Fersen, me descubrirá con otros ojos, se enamorará de mí y-…Mmm, quisiera que fuese diferente. Que me quisiese con uniforme y todo, pero debo aparentar algo que no es totalmente mío-  
Suspiró melancólica. Hubiese querido tener a su lado a ese amigo rezongón con quien compartía casi todas sus penas, pero su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez sin cesar.  
-No le corresponde; peor aún, no lo merece. Tiene tantas cosas que lo agobian, trabajo y deberes…Para que yo contribuya a cargar otro peso más-  
Era de tarde. Ya debía prepararse para vestirse…No probó bocado al almuerzo, cosa que para André no pasó desapercibida. Temía que el silencio durante toda la semana era por el rencor mantenido aún de Oscar; así que prefirió indagar más del asunto con su abuela. Pero era caso perdido…su abuela era una tumba: por más que trataba de indagar en el tema, le desviaba con distintos argumentos.  
-Vamos, abuela: Necesito saber qué va a hacer Oscar esta noche-  
-¡Uff! : No es de tu incumbencia, André. Mejor anda a ordenar ese cuarto de reliquias, que necesita una buena sacudida… ¡Pero ya!-  
Sin poder sacarle nada de información, salió decepcionado de su errado papel de detective. Sin más que pensar en el asunto, terminó por obedecer a su abuela.  
Era un cuarto inmenso, lleno de cosas impresionantes y de tamaño colosal. Acostumbrado a ver tanta belleza desperdiciada, le abrumaba el significado de esas cosas: Oscar… Tan increíblemente hermosa; más que cualquier damisela distinguida de la Corte, aún sin esos extravagantes vestidos que lucían comúnmente… Y con ese afán de ocultar celosamente la feminidad de su cuerpo y alma…  
-¡Vaya!...Es imposible sacarla de mi mente. Todavía dominas mis sentidos, Oscar…-  
Suspiró cansado de tantas luchas consigo mismo. Mientras barría de mala gana el lugar, le llamó la atención una caja casi nueva. De color marfil con un borde dorado, estaba envuelto en un manto burdeo… ¡Cosa curiosa!  
- Creo que nadie se enfadará, ¿No?-  


Y comenzó a indagar rápidamente acerca del objeto de su curiosidad. De él encontró algo realmente asombroso…

Oscar era un atado de nervios. Ni siquiera esa ducha espumante con olor a rosas llegaba a relajarle un poco…el sólo hecho de pensar una y otra vez en Fersen le ponía la piel de gallina. Rendida ante su debilidad, salió rápidamente del agua…pero algo llamó su atención: Quedó detenida en el espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero que estaba al lado de la tina. Su cuerpo es el de una mujer…a pesar de su figura ágil y atlética, debido a los constantes entrenamientos a los que estaba expuesta con sus subordinados, era también delicada y ligera…Se ruborizó ante sus pensamientos pueriles, mientras se cubría con una toalla y agitaba un poco la cabeza para esfumar las tonterías que estaban pasando por su cabeza.  
-"Se me va a pasar; de alguna manera se me va a pasar…"-  
Mientras tanto; otra persona estaba tan o más nerviosa que ella…  
-Abuela: ¿Por qué estás con ese vestido corriendo de un lado a otro?...eh, creo que está bien que te quieras sentir joven, pero éste no es el método…-dijo en tono sarcástico al ver el vestido que sostenía en su antebrazo.  
- Mira tú; Bueno-para-nada: Lo que pasa es que-  
Se quedó detenida, con el dedo índice levantado y con una cara de estupefacción… Menos mal que se había detenido al hablar, por poco cuenta con lujo de detalles el secreto de Oscar.  
-¿Abuela?... ¡Abuela!-  
-¡¡Ah, niño malcriado!! ; Ya no me interrumpas en mis deberes, que debo ayudar a Oscar con su vestido para la fiesta de esta noche-  
Se tapó la boca al tomar conciencia de lo que dijo .Andrè quedó totalmente anonadado con la noticia…pero luego, comenzó a reír como nunca.  
-¡¡ ¿Oscar vestida de mujer?: Ja, ja, ja…Hay mentiras, abuela…pero esto es ridículo!!-  
Lo miraba con expresión indefinida…Con ganas de estrangular a su nieto y de morderse la lengua por habladora. Tosió un poco, y continuó su camino, sin mirar siquiera a su nieto y así no levantar sospechas. Lo que es Andrè, quedó pensativo 

ante su actitud tan templada por su comentario pesado…raro, raro, raro.  
Finalmente, tras colocarse la Diadema en su cabello, terminó de prepararse. Sonreía tímidamente, al descubrir en aquel espejo al ser que tantas lágrimas le había otorgado: La mujer que solía subyacer en lo más íntimo de su corazón relucía en todo su esplendor y belleza…Aquel vestido modelaba una figura celestial, sus cabellos recaían como una cascada de bucles dorados en su cuello, y ¡Esos pechos!...jamás imaginó que fuesen tan prominentes y hermosos; en verdad, no tenía que envidiar belleza a ninguna princesa de la corte…  
-Conde Fersen… ¡Si supieses los designios de mi corazón hacia vuestra merced! , no tendría que fingir tanta opulencia…como la reina María Antonieta…-  
Observó su pecho y colocó su mano en el corazón; se comprometió a dejarlo ir si no correspondía a sus sentimientos…Debía seguir adelante y luchar por sus sueños, aún con el dolor en el alma…  
Temía que alguien la reconociera, toda la corte se impresionaría ante la metamorfosis de ella: Pero no cabe espacio para la inseguridad, iba a demostrar lo segura de estaba de su decisión…ante todo, era una persona de palabra; no daría un pie atrás por ningún motivo.

-"De acuerdo…lo haré"-  
-¡Lady Oscar!: ¿Está preparada?-preguntó su abuela.  
-Uff…sí, saldré de inmediato-  
Andrè escuchó los murmullos, y se quedó pasmado al pie de la escalera al observar a la figura de ensueño que le quedó mirando con la misma intensidad…  
Oscar sintió su mirada penetrante y firme hacia su persona, y un calor inimaginable subió a su rostro de un solo golpe. No podía moverse, impedida por sus nervios y miró cabizbaja hacia el suelo…Una multitud de sensaciones llenaron de júbilo y de desazón su alma, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr solas por su rostro; no podía explicar los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, sólo sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de tanto contenerse.  
La miró con ternura, y subió rápidamente las escaleras…quedó justamente enfrente de ella. Su persona temía que la transparencia de su alma traicionara su actuar, pero 

no podía contener las ganas… la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo estaba allí mismo, totalmente conmocionada por su presencia.  
-Andrè…yo creía que-  
Pero no pudo decir una palabra más…Sus dedos se posaron en los labios de ella, mientras que con la otra mano delineaba con ternura sus facciones…necesitaba callarla, poner en orden las palabras en sus labios.  
-Shhhuu…Por favor, no hables. Necesito abrazarte… ¿Puedo hacerlo?-  
Apenas cabía en su pecho la emoción del momento…asentó aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Andrè sonrió; posó su cabeza en el resquicio de su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza…no sabía si soportaría retener las lágrimas también.  
-Perdóname, Oscar…Te juro que no quería dañarte, no puedo imaginar cuán grave es tu pena; pero estaré contigo, sin condiciones. Lo prometo-  
-Ya no importa nada, Andrè...Estás conmigo: Eso es todo lo que necesito saber-

-Lady Oscar… ¿Ya terminó de vestirse?-  
Se asustó…Por un momento se quedó pegada en sus alucinaciones, raramente le ocurrían; generalmente eran con el Conde austriaco,… más, ahora…Andrè. Ordenó las ideas en su mente, y volvió nuevamente a la realidad.  
-Sí, Nana…-Pero pronto punzó su corazón ante la necesidad imperiosa de verlo-Bueno, eh-… ¿Estaría Andrè por allí?-  
-No se preocupe, mi niña…ese Bueno-para-nada de mi nieto no aparecerá por los pasillos en un buen rato-  
Su rostro se nubló…era increíble: La primera vez que su amigo, hermano, no se encontraba con ella en un momento tan importante…Mejor así; lo merecía…le dañó con sus palabras duras e hirientes, sin comprender que sus retos eran las constantes preocupaciones por su bienestar: Velaba por ella desde que tenía conciencia de lo que era querer…en verdad lo apreciaba con demasía.  
-De acuerdo, Nana…me iré a la fiesta: Deséeme suerte-  
-No la necesitará, mi niña…Se ve preciosa-  
Sonrió con ternura. Por primera vez la abraza; necesitaba un punto de apoyo antes de meterse en tal enrollo…Esa querida viejita rezongona, la quería tanto…quería 

llorar…tenía que contenerse…Lentamente, salió de la mansión… observó la luna llena; majestuosa, que coronaba la opulenta belleza de la noche. Definitivamente, el cielo le entregaba mayor empuje para realizar este reto…Ama a Fersen profundamente, no podía pensar en otra cosa.  
-Todo resultará perfecto…No debo preocuparme; ahora, voy a lo mío-  
El carruaje la esperaba en el frontis de la Mansión. Oscar estaba por entrar al carruaje, pero se detuvo por un momento…Volvió la mirada hacia a la mansión, con la intención de devolverse: la ventana de Andrè estaba con la luz encendida: Punzaba su mente nuevamente en verlo, hablar con él. Cerró los ojos, mientras subía al carruaje…su destino estaba a punto de ser revelado.

Finalmente llegó al Palacio de Versalles. Bajó decidida a no pensar más en el absurdo temor de un equívoco futuro…ni siquiera ha visto a Fersen y antepone el fracaso. Tonta y apurona, como siempre…  
-¿Comandante?-logró escuchar una voz bastante peculiar.  
-"Ah, no…Comenzamos mal…"-pensó en su interno.  
Se dio vuelta. Casi se cayó de la impresión al ver que Girodel era la primera persona que la reconocía de forma inmediata. Miró hacia el cielo, buscando al causante de tanta calamidad en su vida. Pero debía mantener la compostura, era lo que le quedaba.  
-¡Lugarteniente Girodel, pero qué sorpresa tan agradable el veros cumpliendo vuestra labor!-Exclamó casi espontáneamente, que llegó a asustar al Conde.  
-Eh…gracias, mi Comandante. Debo decirle que luce despampanante esta noche-  
Oscar enrojeció levemente ante la alabanza a su feminidad, mientras ocultaba su rostro carmesí bajo el abanico.  
-Ah…Mmm, gracias-  
El tono de sus mejillas arreboladas, y ese vestido tan exquisitamente ceñido al cuerpo hacían que la fémina que tenía ante sus ojos se desenvolviese de tal manera, como un capullo de rosas que se abre ante la llegada de la primavera…Tuvo que contenerse ante la idea de besar esa boca tan deseada.  
-Es una noche esplendorosa…si Ud. Lo desea, quisiera acompañarla: Para que no se 

sienta sola-  
Tragó saliva. Tenía en cuenta su trato un tanto empalagoso a su persona…inclusive Andrè le advirtió ante esa confianza que le tenía; pudiese tener repercusiones graves a futuro debido a su posición en la Guardia Real,… pero la oferta era tentadora. No se vería tan extravagante ante la gente si estaba acompañada de él.  
-Le agradezco la proposición, pero no creo que-  
-Por favor, Comandante…Nada me sentaría mejor que el estar con dama tan distinguida como vuestra merced-diciendo esto, agachó la cabeza e hizo una profunda reverencia.  
Oscar quería cavar un hoyo en el suelo…no cabía más vergüenza en su persona. Suspiró agotada, y se rindió ante su testarudez.  
-De acuerdo, Girodel…Me acompañarás; pero guardarás sigilo ante la gente. Lo que menos necesito es un escándalo de la Corte –  
-Como Ud. ordene, mi Comandante-asentó con una sonrisa en los labios: Pensó divertido si habría mayor extravagancia que una Comandante vestida de mujer…  
Tomada del brazo de la segunda capitanía de la Guardia Real Francesa, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la gran tertulia que se desarrollaba de forma esplendorosa ante sus ojos…  
Era maravillosa la vista en todas direcciones: El arduo trabajo de los decoradores, diseñadores y cocineros de su Majestad entregaban una vista tan hermosa, sin cabida a la imperfección. Tanta opulencia en el ambiente desprendida tanto por los nobles presentes como la magnificencia del lugar asfixiaban de forma agobiante a Oscar…De pronto comenzó a sentirse pequeña, al frente de una montaña imposible de eludir, a causa de los nervios por la proximidad de los acontecimientos…Fersen.  
Todos quedaron perplejos al ver la belleza indescriptible de la extraña mujer que acompañaba a Girodel. Todos murmuraban intentando dar con la identidad de esa muchacha, tan preciosa como discreta.  
-Mi querido Girodel…debéis contarme quién es la bella joven que está a vuestro lado-  
-Lo siento, Mademoiselle…Pero mi acompañante no desea que revele su identidad-  
Y se alejaba, de igual manera en la innumerable cantidad de veces que le 

preguntaban ansiosos su procedencia. No quería compartirla con nadie…pero no adivinaba las intenciones de Oscar.  
-…Hasta aquí, Girodel: Gracias por acompañarme-  
-No hay de qué, mi Comandante…Espero que disfrute de la fiesta-Y, con la misma elegancia se retiró de su lado. Ocultó su quemante desazón por la actitud cortante de Oscar, pero sabría cómo ingeniárselas para tenerla a su lado…Y tenía un secreto a su favor…  
Mientras Oscar veía cómo se iba, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza…debía contener su alma expuesta al temor. Decidida a continuar con su promesa, caminó sigilosa hacia el salón adyacente del que se encontraba. Todos lo allí presentes se voltearon al ver a la extraña dama que ingresaba al salón principal.  
Se dirigía con la cabeza gacha hacia una parte menos visible, hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante que le congelaba la sangre…Se dio vuelta. Conmocionada, confirmó sus sospechas: Fersen estaba estupefacto al otro extremo; estaba casi segura que la había reconocido. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Su mirada era decidida, la de ella temerosa…  
-"Oscar, ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?...Debes lucir natural, no como una estúpida varada enfrente de él. Pero, ¡No!: Debo ser femenina…debo controlarme, respira, respira,… ¡Uf!; estoy sudando de pies a cabeza…Pero, Fersen, ¿Por qué me miras tan seductor?...Es que no se habrá dado cuenta; pero te ves tan bello, tan apacible- ¡Maldición!...mil veces maldita mi suerte"-  
No se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que se percató de que él estaba enfrente de ella. Lanzó un grito ahogado, mientras Fersen la miró preocupado.  
-Discúlpeme, "Bella dama"; mi intención no era asustarla… ¿Se siente Ud. bien?-  
-"¿Bella dama?... ¿Eso fue un cumplido o te tratas de burlar de mí?"-se preguntó mientras observaba sus ojos grises, y le parecieron más envolventes;…y, sin embargo, tan fríos…  
-Sí… ¡Sí!; estoy muy bien. Gracias, Caballero-le contestó, un poco despabilada en su actuar al percatarse de que no se daba cuenta de quién era en realidad.  
Se retiraba de su lado, lamentándose que no se diese cuenta de que era Oscar; pero algo la detuvo al instante: Fersen la tomó delicadamente del brazo.  


-Por favor, no se vaya…Estaba esperando a una persona que debería llegar en un momento más, ¿Podría hacerle compañía?-  
Esta vez, Oscar le miró fijamente. Su entereza quedó destrozada al escuchar esas cálidas y tan terribles palabras…  
-"Dios mío; ¿Es que acaso no puedes verlo?...Fersen, soy yo: Oscar. Esa persona que te ama tan intensamente que luce algo que no es completamente de ella. Pero dentro es la misma; la misma que daría la vida por sentirte cerca siquiera, la misma que pugna una y otra vez en su mente por olvidarte…pero te amo: Te quiero Fersen…mírame, te lo ruego: Di ahora que no me amas, o pídeme mi amor…pero no me destroces con tu silencio"-sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.  
No podía moverse. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla. De repente, un hermoso vals comenzó a sonar de fondo en el salón; llenándolo cuán si fuese un sueño arrullando a las personas en un vaivén placentero…todos comenzaron a bailar. Oscar se sentía perdida en el horizonte…hasta que una mano extendida la devolvió de sus pensamientos…  
-¿Desea bailar conmigo?-sonrió incitador mientras tomaba su mano.  
Sus ojos brillaron al verle. Asentó sin emitir palabra alguna. Ambos avanzaron hacia el centro del salón, y comenzaron a moverse al son de la música.  
Se sentían movidos por una fuerza extraña…y a la vez, tan apacible. Oscar lo veía con tanta ternura, que no sabía a qué llamarle a lo que sentía: Una mezcla de risas y penas cubierta de rosas blancas…pero todo se rompió al escuchar lo que dijo.  
-Excúseme, "Bella dama"…Ud. me parece tan familiar. Conozco a una bella mujer; cuya identidad se esconde bajo un uniforme…desconozco el porqué de éste; sin embargo, merece todo mi respeto y amistad posible…-  
Antes de que reaccionara con cordura, un traspié en el baile casi la hace caer…pero Fersen la toma delicadamente por la cintura, acercándole tanto que casi aspiraba su aliento. Oscar estaba como en un sueño: El príncipe de sus desdichas estaba tan cerca de ella, que esperaba que un beso sellara la unión de sus almas…sin embargo, obtuvo una respuesta que la dejó helada…  
-Oscar… ¿De verdad eres tú?-  
En un instante, el lugar oscureció. Oscar estaba ahogada, asfixiada por su presencia, 

por sus ojos interrogantes; que buscaban respuesta a los suyos…su boca no emitía palabra alguna; sólo una angustia enorme llenaba su pecho sin dar cabida a la cordura. Sus brazos le quemaban la piel, la herían de forma impresionante…No debía huir; pero no sabía qué podría ocurrir si estaba mucho tiempo a su lado.  
Se desistió de sus brazos, y corrió del lugar donde se encontraba. Debía resistir, debía ser fuerte, pero: ¿Por quién?...nada valía la pena. Deseaba desaparecer como el humo, no sentir nunca más… ¿Qué importaba ahora? ; Nada…no era nada. Se burló de ella; era lo más seguro: La descubrió en la patética farsa de ser alguien que jamás se parecería a ella…  
Llegó a uno de los jardines más solitarios del Palacio. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar; botar toda su angustia y quedarse vacía. Apoyó sus manos en una bella pileta en medio del jardín, mientras se repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos…  
- Es suficiente…No me ama, lo sé; lo sentí en sus tratos. Lo tuve enfrente mío; sé lo que siente por mí…ahora tendré valor para desterrarlo de mi corazón-  
Y después de eso, cayó agotada; llorando desesperadamente en su soledad.

El tiempo transcurría. Los nubarrones terminaron por ceder, cayendo en lánguidas gotas que empapaban todo a su alrededor…A Oscar apenas le cubría el escotadísimo y delgado vestido; pero no le importaba. Estaba ida de este mundo.  
De pronto, una persona la cubrió con una capa y se agachó para verla…Se devolvió extrañada ante ese acto tan cálido y amable. Casi se desmayó del asombro…  
-¡A-Andrè!... ¡Dios santo: ¿Qué haces tú aquí, y-y…con esas ropas?!-  
Lo observó con atención: Se veía aún más fascinante con esos atuendos…Un traje de color azul, con encajes dorados en mangas y cuello: Realmente el traje lo hacía pasar como un noble sin problema alguno. Le miró con expresión indefinida…no sabía si abrazarlo o gritarle por vigilarle todo el tiempo (Ustedes imaginarán qué actitud tomó nuestra protagonista…)  
-Pero-pero… ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para ponerme en tal predicamento, Andrè Grandier?!...Si te descubren en tales fachas quién responderá: Te he dicho una y mil veces que NO SOY UNA NIÑA para que me andes vigilando (Replicando como una niña ¬¬)….Y-y…Andrè; ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-  


De verdad quedó impresionado al verla tan increíblemente bella. No deseaba hablarle siquiera: Sus oídos deseaban escuchar su voz, sus palabras (Aún cuando sus labios sólo se abrían para propinarle reprimendas ante cosas insignificantes…), sabía que era su única y singular manera de demostrarle cuánto lo apreciaba.  
Pero no pudo contenerse. La levantó del suelo; miró sus ojos como quien admira su más grande tesoro, le secó las lágrimas que rondaban solitarias por su rostro…Y, finalmente, la abrazó con fuerza. Los brazos de Oscar estaban inmovilizados ante el ímpetu que envolvía ese gesto, tan íntimo entre ambos.  
-Mi pequeña Oscar…no vuelvas a apartarme de tu lado, promételo-  
-Andrè-  
-Sólo…Sólo promételo; te lo suplico-  
-Te-te lo prometo…Andrè, mi querido Andrè-y comenzó a llorar con fuerza…Una amalgama de sentimientos reprimidos explotó en ella, brotando en gruesas lágrimas que caían sin pudor, mojándole el traje a Andrè.  
Así estuvieron un largo tiempo…La lluvia había cesado; en cambio, otorgaba un racimo de constelaciones, antes, celosamente cubiertas por las nubes. La mirada de Andrè era tierna e infinita…su mano acariciaba su espalda suavemente, mientras la otra resbalaba entre los bucles que caían en su nuca. Oscar no hablaba, pero no hacían falta las palabras; no entre ellos. La oscuridad de sus ojos delataba el enorme fracaso…además de la valiosa información que logró sacarle a su abuela, eran más que suficientes como para hostigarle con preguntas fastidiosas. Cuando la sintió más tranquila dentro de todo; le tomó el rostro.  
-Princesa…creo que aún nos debe el baile principal-  
-Andrè, por favor… ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme de esa manera? , realmente te desconozco-  
-No, no, no…Tú nunca te diste cuenta; pero yo sé que eres una bella mujer…Sin embargo, amo el coraje que demuestras ante todo. Nunca he renegado tus preciosas dotes de mujer, te quiero por lo que eres, aún con tus ropas de hombre-  
Lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, al unísono que el de ella.  
-"Ah, Andrè…a veces quisiera que tú fueses de quién estuviera enamorada"-  
-"¿Sabes, Oscar?...Quisiera que supieses cuán enamorado estoy de ti; así 

aprenderías qué es amar de verdad…"-  
Al percatarse de cuán cerca estaba el uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos. Enrojecieron inmediatamente, y se separaron rápidamente.  
-Ehm….creo que es mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, ¿No lo crees, Oscar?-  
-No lo sé…no quisiera toparme con la mirada de todos nuevamente; especialmente la de él-No pudo contener una lágrima que cayó desolada al suelo.  
Corrió hasta su lado, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla con sus dedos.  
-No, no llores más; Oscar. Me desmoronas al verte tan triste…Olvídalo. Disfruta la velada conmigo a tu lado, y llenaré tu rostro de alegría nuevamente-le dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.  
Sintió el cálido beso en su mejilla, que con su mano repasó la marca tibia de sus labios. Andrè suspiró emocionado al ver esa imagen tan bella y amada. Lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le tomaba del dorso de la mano.  
-De acuerdo…sólo que tú tendrás que recogerme si caigo al suelo, ¿Eh?-  
-No os preocupéis, mademoiselle…soy un excelente bailarín-respondió, mientras le ofrecía el brazo para conducirla al palacio nuevamente.

Todo deslumbraba al alrededor; sin embargo, dos figuras estaban al centro del salón de baile…las sonrisas de los presentes asentaban complacidas ante la esplendorosa pareja de baile que robaba la atención de los espectadores. Ni la Reina María Antonieta, en toda su majestuosidad, logró captar tantos aplausos como aquellos extraños que se movían con desplante y delicadeza…como si estuviesen bailando entre las nubes.  
-De verdad que somos demasiado notorios; ¿No lo crees, Andrè?-  
-Puede que sí, puede que no…sinceramente no es eso lo que capta mi atención por ahora…-  
La observó sonreír. Al cabo de un tiempo, se detuvieron al bailar…La gente presente los aplaudió enloquecida, mientras Oscar abrazó con fuerza a su amigo de la infancia.  
-Gracias por esta hermosa noche, Andrè…Te quiero tanto-  
-Yo también, Oscar…Ah, yo también-  


FIN.


End file.
